Hostile Negotiation
Hostile Negotiation is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Roman's girlfriend Mallorie Bardas. Once the player has completed Photo Shoot and Have a Heart, Niko will receive a call from Mallorie, informing Niko that Roman has been kidnapped and is being held hostage at a warehouse in Bohan Industrial. From there, Niko heads to rescue his cousin. Roman's kidnapping is depicted in The Lost and Damned mission Roman's Holiday, when he was kidnapped by Johnny Klebitz and Malc on the orders of Dimitri Rascalov. Enemies *Rascalov Family *Roman's Kidnapper Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the warehouse where Roman is being held *Roman is on the top floor. Rescue him *Use Free Aim to take out the kidnapper and free Roman *Follow Roman *Take Roman back to the Bohan safehouse Walkthrough Drive to the warehouse where Roman is being held. An AK-47 can be found outside the warehouse, which the player may need as the warehouse is full of heavily-armed guards. Niko enters the warehouse whilst in cover, giving the player a good opportunity to take out a number of guards. Explosive barrels are scattered around the warehouse, which can eliminate a number of guards with one shot. Once the guards on the first floor have been killed, head up to the second floor, where five guards will be located on the right. A guard near the stairs to the third floor will drop some body armour when he is killed. Once on the third floor, the guards on the roof beams become visible. One shot should be enough to take them out, as they will die from the fall. The last guard, however, is wearing body armour and will require several shots to be killed. Once all the guards have been killed, a cutscene begins showing Roman being held in a chokehold by his kidnapper, who is holding a gun to Roman's head. Calmy but quickly aim at the kidnapper's head, as taking too long will result in him firing at Niko and executing Roman. Any gun can be used, but either a pistol or sniper rifle is recommended as they will allow for better aim. Once Roman is freed, he will thank Niko for rescuing him. A Bobcat is parked outside for the player to use, and once Roman enters, drive to the safehouse in Bohan. No-one will follow Niko, but the player should watch out for explosive barrels, which can blow the truck up. When the duo arrives at the safehouse, Roman admits the extent of his gambling addiction. After a few in-game hours have passed, Roman will call Niko to inform that he has made enough money to purchase a new penthouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin, as Bohan is now too dangerous. Niko can now use the penthouse as a safehouse. Because of Roman's new found wealth, he has managed to purchase a new fleet of taxis for his Cab Service, replacing the old Esperantos with new Cavalcades. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is similar to the GTA Vice City mission Death Row, as both missions involve rescuing one of the player's close allies from a deserted area before their ally is killed, neither has a monetary reward, both eventually unlock a large and superior safehouse, and both involve killing a large amount of gang members whom the player used to be on good terms with. *If Niko leaves the warehouse while instructed to rescue Roman, Roman will die and the mission will fail. *If the player calls Dimitri after receiving the picture message of Roman held hostage, Niko will describe how he will cut Dimitri's face off and hang it on his wall to remind himself of what a "lying, cheating, treacherous scumbag" looks like, ending the call with "Goodbye, friend", referring to Dimitri's previous text messages always ending with "your friend, Dimitri." *The events in Hostile Negotiation mark one of the many links between the GTA IV storyline and its episodic counterparts. During The Lost and Damned, Roman's kidnapping is shown as being perpetrated by Johnny Klebitz because his ex-girlfriend Ashley had failed to repay a debt she owed to Dimitri. Johnny and Malc kidnapped Roman at his usual gambling den before driving him to the warehouse Bohan's Industrial District. This is briefly referenced in the GTA IV storyline, as Roman texts Niko explaining how "a biker kidnapped him". *Niko has unique taunts related to Roman's kidnapping when he is fighting the mobsters during this mission, such as: "Take my cousin, will you!?", "I'm leaving here with Roman!", "No one fucks with my family" ''and ''"You will not harm my cousin". *If the player tries to land on the roof of the warehouse using a helicopter, two guards standing on the roof will shoot at the player with a Rocket Launcher. *The staircase Niko and Roman use to exit the warehouse can actually be used to speed up the mission; instead of going to the yellow marker, head up the staircase, where you will hear the dialogue between Roman and the captor, since the player is already on the same floor. Most of the guards on the lower floors will leave their cover and head up the stairs, leaving them open to gunfire. *If you have Dwayne's special ability, you can call him and he will send two of his guys round to help, which makes for a terrific advantage. However, they will leave when Niko executes Roman's kidnapper. *Since Roman's Holiday is unlocked in TLAD after Johnny witnessed Billy Grey's arrest in Chinatown, and Billy arranged Johnny's ambush when Luis, who was at the bank during the heist, was present, this mission occurrs some time after Three Leaf Clover. *If you die whilst leaving the warehouse with Roman, once you spawn back at the nearby hospital, Roman's and Niko's conversation will still carry on. pl:Hostile Negotiation Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions